The Hades Who Hates His World
by Brunfelsia
Summary: Kim jongin hanya seorang bajingan yang terbiasa dengan dunia gelap, ia lah sang Hades dari dunia bawah tanah kotanya. Semua sempurna hingga ia bertemu Do Kyungsoo, Persephone yang ditakdirkan untuk sang Hades. Persephone yang membuat Sang Hades membenci dunia kelamnya. (kaisoo/BL)
1. Prolog

Judul

The Hades Who Hates His World

.

Main cast(s)

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

.

Category

BL

.

Warning

Boys love, ide cerita pasaran, older!jongin, younger!soo.

.

Author Notes

FF ini merupakan ff lanjutan author setelah merilis ff one shoot kemarin. FF ini mengandung ide pasaran, dan memiliki kalimat yang berbelit-belit. Bagi para pembaca dihimbau untuk menyiapkan mental dan jangan lupa review setelah membaca.

.

Summary

Kim jongin hanya seorang bajingan yang terbiasa dengan dunia gelap, ia lah sang Hades dari dunia bawah tanah kotanya. Semua sempurna hingga ia bertemu Do Kyungsoo, Persephone yang ditakdirkan untuk sang Hades. Persephone yang membuat Sang Hades membenci dunia kelamnya.

.

.

.

.

 _Prolog..._

Dalam cerita mitologi, Hades digambarkan sebagai seorang dewa penguasa dunia bawah. Sosoknya terkenal kejam dan berkepribadian gelap tak heran ia disegani kawan dan lawan. Sebagai seorang dewa dunia bawah sudah sepatutnya Hades begitu tertutup dan kejam karena memang dari sanalah ia berasal, neraka.

Namun selayaknya makhluk lain hades memiliki satu kelemahan. Hati bagian terlembut yang dimiliki hampir setiap makhluk ternyata adalah kelemahan dari sang Hades. Kelemahan itu coba ia sembunyikan dalam dalam, namun nyatanya ia gagal.

Tak pernah ia sangka pada akhirnya titik lemahnya itu akan ditaklukan oleh seorang Persephone.

Persephone sang Mawar terindah dihidupnya.

Persephone Sang Cinta pertamanya.

Persephone sang penarik perhatian.

Persephone yang sayangnya merupakan buah hati dari saudari perempuan Hades sendiri. Kekasih hatinya itu memiliki pertalian darah dengannya.

.

 _Tbc._...


	2. The Past Of The Hades

Judul

The Hades Who Hates His World

Main cast(s)

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, OC

Category

BL

Warning

Boys love, ide cerita pasaran, older!jongin, younger!soo.

Author Notes

Akhirnya author ngepost juga chapter satunya, makasih banget buat semua yang antusias. Maafkan author yang bertele tele dalam menyampaikan cerita.

.

Summary

Kim jongin hanya seorang bajingan yang terbiasa dengan dunia gelap, ia lah sang Hades dari dunia bawah tanah kotanya. Semua sempurna hingga ia bertemu Do Kyungsoo, Persephone yang ditakdirkan untuk sang Hades. Persephone yang membuat Sang Hades membenci dunia kelamnya.

 _Chapter 1.._..

Pria itu berkulit Tan, berbeda dengan orang orang disekelilingnya. Begitu tertutup dan misterius. Langkahnya seperti tak pernah didengar namun kehadirannya membawa petaka. Nama pria itu Kim Jongin.

Jongin tak pernah tau apa alasan tuhan menciptakannya dan membuatnya terlahir dari rahim sang ibu. Seperti yang sudah diketahui sebelumnya. Dia, Kim Jongin tak pernah diinginkan. Ia terlahir pada musim dingin di awal tahun dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu. Melahirkan seorang bayi tentu bukan hal mudah apalagi untuk seorang wanita seperti ibunya yang sebatang kara dan membenci bayinya sendiri. Ibunya terpaksa melahirkannya

Ibunya sepertinya memang membencinya hingga sekarang ia masih mengingat jelas entah itu tamparan atau tendangan yang ibunya layangkan untuknya dikala ia merengek setelah diberi makan nasi kering bekas tetangganya. Ia terlalu kecil untuk tahu apa yang terjadi pada ibunya. Namun ia yang saat itu masih berumur 7 tahun selalu berusaha memahami ibunya.

Hingga akhirnya disuatu hari dimusim dingin entah setelah berapa kali tamparan ibunya melayang padanya, akhirnya ia tahu. Ia tahu masa lalu ibunya. Masa lalu kelam yang selalu disembunyikan ibunya namun kali ini tak dapat ia tahan lagi. Di tengah hujan salju dan derai tangis ibunya Jongin akhirnya tahu dari mana ia berasal.

Ibunya bukan wanita baik baik, ia tahu hal tersebut meskipun ia masih lugu kala itu. Tapi ia tak tahu kalau ternyata kehadirannya buah dari perbuatan tak baik ibunya, dan sekarang ia tahu.

Ibunya dengan tangan bergetar dan air mata yang mengalir deras perlahan mengeluarkan selembar foto, ibunya bilang itu ayahnya. Namun yang ia lihat difoto tersebut adalah sosok pria dewasa, sangat dewasa hingga rasanya ia bisa memanggil pria itu dengan sebutan kakek.

Dengan nafas yang tersendat sendat dan kalimat bergetar sang ibu mulai bercerita padanya. Pria itu bernama Jang Gunhwa. Pertemuan pertama ibunya dan pria itu tak begitu berkesan. Pria Jang itu pengusaha sukses dengan Harta yang begitu berlimpah. Selayaknya para pria kaya diluar sana pria Jang ini mulai bermain mata dengan para wanita menggunakan aroma kekayaan yang telah melekat padanya, dan ibunya adalah wanita penghibur yang didapatkan pria itu lewat kekayaannya.

Mereka berdua, ibunya dan pria Jang itu mulai bermain Api. Namun ada perjanjian diantara mereka yaitu entah bagaimana caranya jangan sampai permainan mereka melibatkan hati dan diketahui khalayak ramai.

Sayangnya manusia hanya mampu berencana. Hati mereka saling bertaut hingga membuat mereka lupa diri dan hadirlah calon buah Cinta mereka. Pria Jang itu ketakutan begitu juga ibunya. Ditengah kekalutan itu ibunya masih sempat berpikir pria itu akan bertanggungjawab dan akan selalu berada disisinya. Namun, ia salah. Keesokan paginya tepat setelah malam ia membeberkan kehadiran buah cinta ia dan pria Jang itu, Sang pria tiba tiba menghilang. Begitu pula dengan semua aset pemberian sang pria. Ibunya dicampakkan dan terlunta lunta.

Jujur Jongin bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa setelah mendengar cerita ibunya. Kemudian ia tersadar dan menangis, bahwa dikeadaan terburuk pun ibunya masih mempertahankannya. Ibunya menyayanginya. Ibunya mencintainya.

Keesokan harinya setelah melewati malam dengan cerita masa lalu yang kelam, ibunya pergi. Ia hanya meninggalkan sepucuk surat. Surat itu membawa tangis untuk Jongin. Dalam surat itu tertera bahwa setelah mengetahui masa lalu sang ibu, maka mereka tak lagi dapat bersama. Ia akan menyerahkan hak asuh jongin pada sang pria Jang.

Jongin tahu ibunya berbohong meski hanya lewat surat sekalipun. Karena ia dapat melihat tetes air mata kering ibunya menghiasi surat tersebut. Ia pun tersadar ibunya bukan membuangnya melainkan menginginkan hidup Jongin menjadi lebih baik. Ia ingin Jongin diasuh dengan kekayaan pria Jang, Ia lelah melihat Jongin yang harus ikut membanting tulang bersamanya. Jongin tahu, Jongin Yakin. Karena ibunya mencintainya lebih dari apapun.

TBC..


End file.
